broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Onyx Blaze
The leader of the Dreamcatchers, a male Earth Pony History As a foal he was diagnosed with colour blindness, he was following his parents' footsteps as dreamcatchers, idolizing them, eventually able to join them and gain his cutie mark at the age of 8 after his first mission at the age of 12, during this time he was being taunted by Discord, even when he was a statue, his mind continued to play tricks of chaos, causing a year of depression, however after his treatment, he began working alongside his parents to go after many mythical creatures and capture them, during this time, his upbringing was steadily coming along fine, eventually, his parents retired and left the organization to Onyx at the age of 18, in which a few days later, he discovered Mash Potato while he was still a colt, feeling bad for him, he decided to bring Mash into the Olma Family and treat him as his own son, but sadly, he continues to gain disappointment from Mash during each mission, whether it be lack of skill or the fact Mash's parents disappearance was the cause of it. He continues to treat Mash harshly, trying to toughen him up, until eventually he discovered most of Mash's missions were complete (without Mash even knowing) by sheer luck, causing Onyx to become jealous of Mash's statistics and eventually working up a plan to try and fight with Mash and see who the better Dreamcatcher is, but at the mean time, they continue to work with each other until that big moment. Contrary to most belief, Onyx was always a lawful good person before his jealousy, but due to his entry to darkness thanks to discord, he became less moral and more on hatred. Ability While unable to be cast magic like a unicorn or fly like a pegasus, Onyx tends to train himself with his body constantly under any pressure. *'Hind Hooves' Onyx can use his hind hooves as a training guide since holding a weapon takes both hooves, he can also hold with his mouth, but he is more effective with holding the weapon with his hooves. *'Stamina' 'Due to being an Earth Pony, Onyx uses a lot of his stamina training, whether it's for a failed mission or for spare time, he hates to be disregarded as a workaholic. *'Train Wreck As he continues to train, his body's limits has passed their peak, he has good strength and agility to boot, but he still has a long way to go. Personality At first Onyx comes off as a Cold pony, but he's only doing it to toughen up his fellow Dreamcatchers, but during a statistic report of Mash, he eventually gets more cold and annoyed at Mash, getting close as to avoid communication to Mash altogether, trying to keep this jealousy a secret to the others, but to the other Dreamcatchers, he will always call them close friends, after his jealousy, he became even more cold and aggressive as time went on, going far as to wanting to get RID of Mash. Relationships *'Olma Family' Onyx being the leader of the Dreamcatchers is a son of the Olma Family, making their relationship very close. *'Mash Potato' 'At first was an adopted son, but due to the discovery of statistics that surpassed Onyx, gained heavy jealousy, and requires a test of strength to discover Mash's true secret in his success. *'Princess Celestia ''''Onyx speaks to Celestia in a secret basis in regards to information about the status on mythical creatures, Celestia and Onyx seem to get along very well, and Onyx even has a secret admiration for the Sun princess. Quotes "''This is... Unacceptable." - Expected line against Mash's status and reports. "I know myself more than anyone else does.... But do you know yourself? Your limits? Embrace those limits, and you can do better than even the Wonderbolts..." - During an encouraging pep talk to every Dreamcatcher. "Come enlighten me, foal..." - Disrepect towards his enemies before a big match. "This is... IMPOSSIBLE!" - After finding out Mash's true statistics in the reports, his beginning spiral towards jealousy. Trivia *Did you know? Onyx has been extremely paranoid in the past, having being haunted by Discord's menacing chaos, he eventually cleared his mind, but he kept having paranoid visions and such during the Dreamcatcher's founding, thus why he's overly and easily jealous of Mash instead of proud. *During his time as a Dreamcatcher leader, Onyx has caused 74 un-lethal captures and only 1 lethal capture, Onyx regrets the lethal decision to this day. *Onyx is convinced that Count Ulka does NOT exist, but due to the lack of evidence on any other circumstance, Onyx has NO choice but to believe Mash. *Onyx's blade is made out of ... Well, ONYX material, mostly a blunt type weapon imitating a sword. Category:OC Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony Category:Stallion Category:Male